


Inktober 2019

by compo67



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fluff and Humor, Inktober 2019, Long-Suffering Sam Winchester, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: 2019 Inktober Challenge: 31 Days of Inked Art.Most of these are Sam/Dean, some can be interpreted as J2, and 3 are from a fic I'm working on. All on 5x7 watercolor paper, copic markers, Japanese calligraphy ink, and watercolors.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 27
Kudos: 67





	1. Day One: Ring




	2. Day Two: Mindless




	3. Day Three: Bait




	4. Day Four: Freeze




	5. Day 5: Build




	6. Day 6: Husky




	7. Day 7: Enchanted




	8. Day 8: Frail




	9. Day 9: Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.


	10. Day 10: Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CN: Scars


	11. Day 11: Snow




	12. Day 12: Dragon




	13. Day 13: Ash




	14. Day 14: Overgrown




	15. Day 15: Legend




	16. Day 16: Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW.


	17. Day 17: Ornament




	18. Day 18: Misfit




	19. Day 19: Sling




	20. Day 20: Tread




	21. Day 21: Treasure




	22. Day 22: Ghost




	23. Day 23: Ancient




	24. Day 24: Dizzy




	25. Day 25: Tasty




	26. Day 26: Dark




	27. Day 27: Coat




	28. Day 28: Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW.


	29. Day 29: Injured




	30. Day 30: Catch




	31. Day 31: Ripe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand that's all, folks! XD
> 
> if you'd like to support my artwork and writing, please visit my tumblr: compo67.tumblr.com. comments are love! <3


End file.
